


Soulmate Lines

by paperinkquillpoet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Akumatized Chloé Bourgeois, Akumatized Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, a little bit of angst perhaps, because soulmates, but they're one akuma, it's a soulmate akuma, lots of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperinkquillpoet/pseuds/paperinkquillpoet
Summary: In which Adrien and Marinette find out they're each other's soulmates and superhero partners because of an akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	Soulmate Lines

“Adrien is not your soulmate, Lila,” Chloé snapped.

For once, Marinette agreed with her.

Then the blonde continued, “He’s mine.”

Scratch that, Marinette did not agree with her. Neither did Adrien, who was looking very uncomfortable.

Lila began spinning a tale that Marinette tuned out, while Chloé rolled her eyes. “Utterly ridiculous.”

Marinette really wanted Adrien to be her soulmate, but did soulmates even exist? And if they did, even a ladybug wasn’t that lucky. As long as it wasn’t Lila or Chloé, she should be happy.

“I’ve got photos,” Lila was saying, holding up her phone. The screen was off, revealing nothing.

“Give me that!” Chloé tried to grab it, and they were both holding it when a purple butterfly came drifting through the wall. Nobody had noticed it, either caught up in the two girls’ fight or dedicatedly ignoring it, until it was too late.

“Front row seats for an akuma!” Within seconds, Alya had her phone out to record.

“Babe, no,” Nino said. “This one is Lila and Chloé.”

The two-headed akuma that the two girls had morphed into looked angered at his comment. “We’re not Lila and Chloé, we’re Âmennemi.” Âme ennemi. Soul-enemy. “We will reveal who your soulmate is.”

“That’s it?” Adrien whispered. Marinette agreed that was a little simple. The name certainly implied something more sinister.

Rose and Juleka had snuck towards the door. “Where are you going?” howled Âmennemi. They shot a bolt of light at Rose, only for Juleka to shield her girlfriend. A hazy pinkish glow formed around the two, fading as a line of light connected their hearts.

They looked at each other. “We’re soulmates,” Rose squeaked in happy shock.

“I don’t feel any different,” Juleka added in quiet amazement. Then they made a break for the door and ran out of the classroom, followed by a few other kids. Nathaniel pulled Marc out of the line of fire as the akuma chased after them, followed closely by Alya and a more reluctant Nino.

Spinning around, Âmennemi shot several times at Nino, and a line connected him to Alya, who looked shocked and happy. She snapped a few pictures. “This is awesome. We’re soulmates.”

By this point, Adrien was trying to sneak out of the room, using Nino and Alya as a distraction.

Âmennemi grinned. “Can’t let you go anywhere without revealing your soulmate,” they snarled.

Marinette watched in fear and curiosity as Adrien was hit with the akuma’s weapon. The glow, a line forming, connecting Adrien’s heart with-

Oh.

It was connecting with her heart.

She was Adrien’s soulmate.

She didn’t feel anything except shock. Adrien looked back at her, confused. She put a hand over her heart, discovering that her hand could pass through the line. It had no substance.

Squealing, Alya took a picture. “Girl, I knew it!” Then the akuma angrily pushed her out of the room.

The akuma seemed furious. “No! He is my soulmate!” Âmennemi screamed, advancing on Marinette.

“Marinette, get out of here!” Adrien yelled, charging at the akuma to distract it while Marinette tried to flee. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s arm, pulling her out of the room.

As they ran from the akuma, turning down a school hallway, Adrien opened the door to a closet. “Stay here. Don’t move,” he hurried to say as he pushed her into the closet and shut the door.

Face flushed from her mixed emotions, she watched the line protruding from her heart move, indicating that Adrien was on the move.

Suddenly it occurred to Marinette that when she transformed into Ladybug, the line would be connecting her to Adrien still.

Adrien would know she was Ladybug.

“Tikki,” Marinette said, opening her purse to look at her kwami in fear. This was awful. “Adrien might find out I’m Ladybug! He’ll know how clumsy I am, and he’ll never love me. And I’ll have to give up my miraculous because he knows—” 

Her kwami interrupted her. “Marinette, you need to focus. You need to stop the akuma. That’s the most important thing.”

“You’re right, Tikki,” Marinette said, calming down a little. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug ran out of the closet, going in the opposite direction of Adrien, her soulmate, her actual soulmate who she had a crush on. Exiting the school, she looked around, seeing the damage Âmennemi had done, angry and attacking people in the streets.

Chat Noir was already fighting the akuma, but it looked like he’d been hit. There was a soulmate line extending from his chest, but she couldn’t follow it from this far away. She swung towards the akuma, watching Chat Noir take a blow from the vicious Chloé-Lila-kuma, and then saw the line clearly for the first time.

The line connecting her to Chat Noir.

The line connecting her to _Adrien_.

Her grip on the yoyo failed, and she went tumbling across the ground.

Chat-Adrien looked up. “M’lady?” Recognition dawned in his features right before the akuma hit him again, this time with a gray blast of light. The soulmate line turned gray, and Chat’s expression soured. She could feel everything good she felt toward Adrien and Chat Noir twist, turning hateful and wrong. For a moment she wanted to claw it out from within her, but then she’d forgotten that she’d ever loved Adrien or even liked Chat Noir.

This was awful.

But she still knew she needed to deal with the akuma. “Lucky Charm!”

“What am I going to do with scissors?” She had only a moment to wonder about that before Chat Noir was attacking her. Why did he have a miraculous? Why was he her partner? She hated him and his stupid puns and the way he always ruined her plans. She didn’t need Adrien, who didn’t stand up to Lila. She could be Ladybug alone. “Get away from me, you mangy cat! You’re ruining my plan to take down the akuma!” She slashed at him with the scissors, an idea forming in her mind.

Streetlamp, string, stupid partner. Break the phone. Break the magic. Make everything go back to normal.

Her brilliant plan was assembled in only a minute. Cutting the string tied to the building and streetlamp, she sent a series of objects arcing down at the akuma, who dodged, walking right into a trap for Chat Noir to Cataclysm the akumatized object. She purified the akuma and tossed the spotted scissors up in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

There was a bubbling, shifting feeling inside of her, a realignment of sorts, as suddenly her memories, her emotions, her soul corrected themselves. She didn’t hate Adrien, Chat Noir, her crush, her friend, her partner. She loved him. And they were still the same—

She fell to her knees on the rooftop, unable to deal with everything.

“Ma- m’lady?” Chat Noir rushed over to her, concern and love and regret on his face. _He knew_. Even without the line anymore, he knew who she was.

“I messed up,” Ladybug sobbed, ignoring the frantic beep of the timer on her earrings.

“I got hit. Twice,” Chat Noir said. He was picking her up, carrying her. Her arms were around his neck, holding on to him so she wouldn’t fall.

“I’m sorry,” she continued. “You must hate me.”

He flinched. “I could never hate you. I’m sorry I tried to hurt you when the akuma hit me.”

“That wasn’t your fault, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug told him softly.

“I could have avoided it, I could have fought the akuma,” Chat Noir argued. They were alone now in Marinette’s bedroom, where he had visited Marinette sometimes to talk. Chat hadn’t put her down, and she’d buried her head in his shoulder, ignoring her internal screaming about how close Adrien was holding her.

“You’d just found out it was me,” she whispered, her transformation finally falling. “We were both in shock.”

For a moment, Chat didn’t speak. Finally Marinette looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. It was the way he looked at Ladybug – love and awe. “My everyday Ladybug,” he murmured.

Finally, he put her down on the edge of her bed, right before transforming back into Adrien. Marinette watched the light travel over his body as his suit disappeared, leaving him in his usual clothes. It was really him.

“Guess I’m your soulmate, Bugaboo,” Adrien finally teased before asking, “Are you mad it’s me?”

She shook her head. “I love you, Adrien,” she confessed, finally, stumbling over the words. “And I know now that I also love Chat Noir.”

Practically glowing at the words, Adrien responded with, “I love you too.” It was half a fact, half a realization, and he meant every word of it.

He wrapped her arms around her again, and they stayed like that for a while until the events had settled in.

“We’re supposed to be in class,” Marinette realized belatedly.

“I don’t think anyone will blame us for being late if we walked in holding hands,” Adrien joked. “So many people saw that we’re soulmates.”

When Adrien and Marinette arrived back at school, gazing at each other with love, the class _rioted_. Chloé and Lila were fuming. Nino was trying to keep Alya from hounding them with questions. Sitting on Juleka’s lap, Rose squealed. 

“What happened?” Nino gave up on restraining the reporter. “Adrien, did finding out that you two are soulmates finally make you realize you’re in love with her?”

“Kind of,” Adrien said with a secretive smile, and Marinette laughed. Alya looked more intrigued. “I’ve been in love with her for a while.”

At the expression on Alya’s face, Marinette murmured, “Don’t break her.” Adrien just gave his most innocent yet mischievous Chat Noir smirk.

“Do you care to join the class now?” Madame Bustier asked, trying to regain control of the students.

After apologizing for the interruption, Marinette smiled at Adrien. “I’ll talk to you later?”

Then she leaned in and kissed Adrien on the cheek, leaving him with a dreamy smile as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around to the end! Feel free to leave comments, critiques, and kudos.


End file.
